Amor Trans Oceanum
by DanieXJ
Summary: What if the final moments of the Second Season finale didn't quite go as they did on the screen. What if Regina managed to save the world by herself? And then got herself into quite another pickle.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Amor Trans Oceanum

**A/N:** I've been going back and forth whether or not to post this. I know that this, as with all subtextual based fandoms are more than just the TV show, but the SDCC hullaballo that happened after Adam said what he said. We make our own intentional worlds.

So, since it's been eating at my brain for weeks now, I am going to post the start of this, not to mention I can see if I can keep it, and my ER fic going at the same time. :)

oOOOOo

It hurt. Holding the energy that was trying to destroy the town of Storybrooke, ME hurt quite a lot. She'd seen the question in Snow's eyes when the woman had been hovering over her on the bed. The question of how Regina could have gone through Tamara and Greg's torture and stayed conscious when she herself had passed out after she had simply felt the pain and suffering second hand.

Regina hadn't answered the unspoken question, there hadn't been time. But if she had she would have told Snow that the physical pain of the electricity was nothing compared to the pain of watching her one true love die, or living the past two years with a son who looked at her as though she was less than scum. Or, the worst pain of all, the pain of a mother who had never loved her because that mother had been too selfish. She'd lived her whole life with those purposeless pains.

But, her current pain had a purpose. To save Henry. She tried not to think of all the others who she was saving as well. They were probably pouring through the portal made by her beans even as her arms felt like they were going to spontaneously combust. Her arms also shook like leaves in a hurricane.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands steadied a bit and with the oxygen she'd given her brain, an idea came to her. Maybe she could- shift- the magic somehow. she took a few more breaths, and with each one the idea got crazier and crazier, and yet, it wasn't as if she had any other choice.

She thought of Henry, not so much from the past two years, but from before then, before Snow ruined Regina's life again by giving her son that damn book. Thought of all the laughs and sorrows she'd had with him before the book. When he was simply her son and she was his mother. A small smile came to her face.

Then, everything seemed to splinter into every color of the rainbow, and everything went black.

oOOOOo

Regina was dead. Or, maybe she wasn't, but she surely felt dead. She groaned. On the other hand, if she thought about it rationally she probably hurt too much for her current state to be dead. She definitely knew that she wasn't in Storybrooke anymore. She could feel meadow grass under her cheek, but it also didn't feel like she was in her part of the Enchanted Forest. She slowly opened her eyes. It was bright, too bright. She closed them again and just stayed perfectly still, trying to get the world to stop spinning around her. Stalling the destruction of Storybrooke had taken everything out of her as well as possibly taking everything from her.

She was nearly asleep, although unconscious might have been a better word for it, when someone rolled her over and put two fingers to her neck. She managed to croak out, "Not dead."

"Wouldn't know it by looking at you young lady. My- house- is just down the hill." The person put an arm under Regina and lifted her to her feet. "You're quite the dead weight."

Regina groaned, "Not fat."

That got a short laugh from Regina's rescuer. "My apologies. You're the epitome of perfect, now let's get you inside before someone comes around who might not have such good intentions towards you my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: The updates won't usually be this close together unfortunately, but, since I have this second part done, here it is.

And, thank you to all the people who have given feedback so far.

oOOOOo

It had been nearly two weeks. And no matter what any of them tried. Henry wouldn't come out of the room that Snow had given to him in the palace. Bribery of all sorts, pleading, a little mild threatening. Nothing had worked yet.

That's why Archie was there. Their last resort. And he'd at least gotten in the door. "Hey Henry. Everyone's worried. You should come down. Eat with your mom, your grandparents. Everyone in the Kingdom wants to see you."

Henry stared out the window, out at the Kingdom, "I can't."

"Why not, she's..."

"My Mom is dead Archie."

Archie opened and closed his mouth as he winced to himself, realizing what he'd said, "I apologize Henry. I won't do that again, I promise. So, what are you watching out the window?"

Henry shrugged, "Nothin'. Shouldn't you be a cricket?"

Archie looked down at his body, "Well, we didn't get... uncursed to get here, at least, I don't think we did, so..." He paused, "I'm not sure how we all got here. No one is sure, although Emma, Snow and David are working on it. You... you know that your grandparents have sent out a search party for your Mom. If somehow she survived, if she too was transported back here, they'll find her."

Henry's eyes brightened for a moment, then dimmed, "Yeah, then they'll... oopsie, kill or hurt her even though she saved everybody... again."

"Henry."

"Everyone did bad things before Storybrooke Archie, but only my Mom's getting blamed for it all." Henry sighed and put his head against the side of the window, "Please. Go away Archie. Please?"

"We're not..." Archie trailed off, then nodded, "Okay. but, you can always talk to me. And, unless it's something dangerous or really really bad, I won't tell another soul. Not even Emma. I give you my word."

"Please go away?"

Archie held up his hands and retreated out of the room. Closing the door behind him. He heard the lock click shut and sighed. He nearly jumped as someone spoke from almost right next to him. "Archie- is he okay?"

"Physically he's fine. I mean, you know that, he's eating the food you send up for him and I think he's taking baths and such, but... he's grieving for his Mom." At Emma's frown he clarified, "For Regina. Her heroics got through to him when her words couldn't. But... he also didn't get to say a real goodbye to her, and so... I would- I would leave him be for a bit more. I don't believe he'll do anything- rash. He just needs time."

"Time-" Emma sighed and put a hand to her face, "I guess we have a lot of that these days huh?"

"Yes. Yes we do."

oOOOOo

Regina's eyes flew open as she regained consciousness in one fell swoop. "Where?" She was inside, "Where am I? How long have I..." The way her mouth felt she had a distinct feeling that it had been longer than a few hours.

The voice from before spoke again. It sounded cultured, with just a bit of commoner in it, "It's been a couple of weeks since I found you. You had quite the fever for a bit, then it just seemed like you needed some sleep. As for where you are, you tell me..."

Regina sat up, then changed her mind as the room swam, "No."

There was a chuckle, "Fair enough. You're in the Emperor's stable... well..."

Regina interrupted the voice. Her eyes closed again, "Above it." She opened her eyes and rolled her head to the side. The voice belonged to a woman. She was an older woman, at least old enough to be Regina's mother. Somehow she still had dirty blond hair. It was cut in a medium pixie cut. Then there were her blue eyes. They seemed to be able to see what Regina was thinking. Also Regina could tell that the older woman was a rider not just caretaker of the horses below. She sat in a chair by the only window in the room, her legs off to one side of her, not crossed, watching Regina as though she were an unbroken mare. Regina continued with her questions, "Who are you? For that matter... Emperor? The Enchanted Forest has no Emperor."

"Emperor Herodotus. He rules over all the Kingdoms here, over all the Kings."

"Here?" Regina tried to sit up again, and didn't succeed, again.

She smiled, "Would you like some help young lady?"

"No. And, I am most definitely not a -young- lady. What's your name?"

"You may call me Victoria, or Miss Rainer."

Regina closed her eyes, "Rainer.. that's..." Regina shook her head, "You know who I am?"

Victoria nodded, "Regina. You're the deposed Queen of one of the Kingdoms to the west of the Emperor's lands. One of the Kingdoms across the ocean."

Regina's head turned again and she stared at Victoria. "Ocean?"

"Ocean."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, "Of course. An ocean."

Victoria stood, "I will let you get some sleep. I'll be down in the stables if you need me."

Regina mumbled, "Yes, I'll call you on your cell..."

Victoria frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Victoria shook her head and disappeared from the room. Regina fell into a half asleep state. She was yanked out of it by loud voices from the stable below. The walls and floors weren't exactly the thickest she'd ever seen, and she could hear nearly everything that was said.

"The Emperor knows you found someone in- his- meadow a fortnight ago. A woman."

"I serve at the Emperor's pleasure."

"So, where is she?"

Regina started to try and raise herself again as she listened to Victoria's response. She wasn't sure how she'd escape in her current state, but, she'd try. Victoria's response made her pause, "I found no one."

"Really Victoria? What would your- Queen- say to that Victoria? She'd be- grrkkk..."

"You- none of you sons of Kings ever, EVER get to speak to me of the traitorous Iliane. Ever. I have given my answer. Your... informants were misinformed. I found no one." She paused, "Perhaps you should ask yourself why it took your toady little snitches two weeks to tell you this lie."

Regina listened as there was a long pause followed by a cough. Regina guessed that Victoria let the other man go or put away a dagger or other sharp implement. "Mmhmm... you should remember why you're here Victoria. I'll come back tomorrow and see if your answer has changed. If you want to protect your Kingdom instead of letting it be destroyed."

It was a few moments later that Victoria appeared in the doorway, "Still alive?"

"What do you want from me?" Regina tried to push herself up again, and finally managed to get herself into a sitting position against the headboard. "Well?"

Victoria shook her head, "Nothing." She paused, "You... you remind me of someone, that is all."

Regina gestured towards the floor, "I heard your... discussion... so. You protected me. What do you want in return?" Regina met Victoria's gaze and held it. "Tell me."

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, "You wouldn't believe me if I said nothing. But. Nothing. You were unconscious on the side of a hill. I put you on Sunlight and brought you back here. And, yes, I lied to Luke- the man you heard- and I'll do it again tomorrow, and every day after that if need be."

"Why? You know who I am. After all I've done I don't deserve that sort of loyalty."

Victoria leaned against the door jamb. "I've found that life never turns out the way we envision it. Sometimes it turns out for the better, sometimes for the worse."

"So, you're doing this, while spouting pointless cliches, because you're just... good?"

Victoria started to laugh, "Good? No- I was bored and lonely. Now I don't have to talk to the horses."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Do they talk back?"

"Hilarious. I do believe you think you're quite funny. Do you think you can keep some food down Ms. Comedienne?"

Regina gave Victoria the evil eye, "I'm tired and worn out, not sick."

"Then..." Victoria smiled, "Then, don't move."

Regina just shook her head, leaned it back against the headboard again and closed her eyes.

oOOOOo

Henry stumbled into the castle's kitchen and blinked in surprise when he realized it was Granny standing by the fire. "Granny?"

She turned with a smile, "Henry. It's good that you came out of your room. Would you like some sweet bread?"

"My Mo-" He trailed off as he sat down, "Yeah... okay."

"How are you adjusting. I'm finding that I miss some of the the- higher technology things, but, cooking over a fire... that just seems right. I heard that your grandfather was working on putting in a more complex plumbing system in this place. Your mother... Emma... was helping him." Granny smiled, "Some of those who were- someone- in the Enchanted Forest before the curse- they were aghast that the King and Princess would be working with-"

Henry interjected, "Poop?"

Granny laughed, "You've got it. Now-" She put two slices of bread in front of him, "Eat it here- because- Red should be popping in soon."

They were both silent for awhile. Granny stirring something on the fire and Henry munching on the bread. "Granny."

"Henry."

"Do you... do you think that my Mom- that Regina really loved me?"

"I think she did- in her own way. Cora, Cora was no picnic to have for a mother."

Henry finished his bread, "Do you think she's still alive?"

Granny slowly shook her head from side to side, "No honey. I think she saved all our lives so that she could save you."

Henry sighed, "Yeah. Probably right. It sucks, you know?"

Granny came over and put a hand on Henry's back, "I understand Henry. I bet that everyone would love to see you."

"Yeah, I guess I could... do stuff out here for awhile."

Granny hid her smile, "I bet Snow would like to see you."

Henry seemed to resign himself to something with a nod, "Okay."

oOOOOo

Regina gingerly took the last step onto the stable ground and glanced around. It was every bit a Royal Stable. It was as long as a football field and had not one, but two rows of stalls, all of which had horses in them. The only other person in the place was tall with long dark hair. She stood in front of a stall with a pale white horse in it. She turned when she heard Regina's footsteps. "Hello..."

Regina made it halfway down the row before she had to stop and rest against a stall door. The horse in the stall, a very dark colored mare, came over to see who she was and she blew a breath out, causing Regina's hair to fluff a bit in the air. Despite herself a small smile came to Regina's face.

The dark haired woman stopped at Regina's side. "You have a way with horses. Morrigan does not generally like anyone."

Regina regarded the woman, "She's named after the Celtic goddess?. I don't know, she seems like more of a -Wonder-" She paused, "I'm..." She paused again, "Julia-" She pronounced the J as if she was saying 'Yule', as she supported herself with one arm and extended the other one.

"Xena." Xena shook a now surprised Regina's hand.

Regina repeated the name back, sure that she'd heard wrong, "Xena? Really?" Xena nodded, "Where... where am I?"

Xena's head tilted to the side, "In the Royal Stables of the Emperor Herodotus and his Queen of eight years Iliane."

"And you are?"

"Captain of the Guards..." Xena frowned, "Victoria was correct, you really aren't from the ten kingdoms, are you."

"No. Ten?"

"Ten, they don't count this one. Mostly because the Eleven kingdoms don't have the same ring as ten." Xena watched as Regina interacted with Morrigan, "Do you ride?"

Regina nodded, "Not recently, but in my youth, everyday. Who was the man who was in here earlier? He and Victoria were arguing."

"Luke... he's the Emperor's favorite page. Victoria, she's the Emperor's least favorite one, for oh so many reasons, for one thing, she talks back."

"Xena-" Both women looked up as a short blonde haired woman seemed to float into the stable. "Are you telling tales again Xe?"

"Only truths Gab." Gabrielle joined Xena, "Julia, this is Princess Gabrielle, the Emperor's daughter."

That put a frown on Regina's face, "Daughter?"

Gabrielle held out her hand, "Xena didn't tell you that she's not just the Emperor's Captain of the Guards, but married to his daughter?" Regina took a step back, "The thing is. I'm not my father's favorite child and the only reason my love over here still has her job is because father knew that no one else in our ten kingdoms could protect him like she does."

"You- two?"

Xena bristled, "You have a problem with that?"

Before Regina could answer Gabrielle put a hand on Xena's arm, "Xe, I don't think she's referring to our gender, but our positions. As I said. My sisters take up my father's time and my mother died years ago."

Xena chimed in, "You didn't tell her that you also threatened to run away with me, leaving him vulnerable to at least ten different sorts of deaths."

"Why are you two... you don't know who I am. You're speaking to me as if..."

Gabrielle interrupted Regina, "Victoria didn't reveal your presence to Luke... that's good enough for us."

"Where is Victoria?"

Gabrielle made a face, "The Emperor called together all the King's sons, including the one that's not a son, her. Something's up."

Xena leaned down and kissed Gabrielle, "That's my cue to go get dirt on what his next plan is..." She muttered the rest, "...since there's always a new one once the old one fails."

Regina's energy had run out and the only reason she was still standing (other than her sheer cussedness) was her death grip on the stall door. She flinched as Gabrielle's arm encircled her waist, "What are-"

"I have a lot of experience with getting prickly dark haired women to rest. Did Victoria give you her room?"

Regina frowned, picturing the room she'd woken up in, "Yes."

Gabrielle chuckled, "That makes sense."

Regina frowned deepened, "Why?"

"Never mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's face lit up when she saw her son, "Henry." Henry made a face and Emma frowned, "What?"

Snow came up behind her grandson and put an arm around his shoulders. "I think he's referring to the fact that you smell like a sewer."

With a bit of exaggeration Emma sniffed under her arm and Henry laughed. "Oh, yeah, and... I should really get back to David. He mostly gets it, but, we're gonna work on a toilet and... what? What?"

"You were a plumber?"

"Nah, but one of my foster fathers in Boston was. I was with that one for a summer. No school, the mother worked too, so, I, as well as his three kids were his helpers all summer and, I'm a quick study. Plus, the other three didn't really seem into it." She seemed to look into the distance, "Yeah, that was one of the good ones." She paused and cleared her throat, "Hey, kid, do you want to help?"

"I guess."

Snow rescued her grandson, "Let's go for a walk in the garden instead. A little grandmother, grandson time."

Emma glanced at Henry with a smile. She could see that he was relieved by Snow's offer, but couldn't help needling him a bit, "You're missing some fun kid."

Henry walked to Emma and before she could stop him he hugged her, smell and all. "I'm sorry I... for not coming out of my room, and stuff..."

Emma ruffled her son's hair, "S'okay. Just... keep talking to someone Henry, and, at some point, the pain will fade... some. Now, go, go..." She watched him go and sighed.

Ruby joined her in the throne room after a few moments and made a face, "Whew, you smell horrible."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Indoor plumbing of a twenty-first, well... maybe 20th century-ish..."

Ruby cut Emma off, "I get it. It's messy. Well, this is gonna get messy too. Someone is... focusing the Ogres again. They're on their way here, laying waste to everything in their path, and..." Ruby shook her head, "It's gonna get bloody."

Emma sighed, "Maybe Rumple will help?"

Ruby gave a bitter laugh, "No, no-he's up in his- castle with his..." Her eyes had gone wolf like. She paused, closed her eyes and when she opened them they were human again, "No, he's Switzerland. Not to mention that he and Belle are entirely wrapped up in each other and their 'moment'. Or, that's what our spies on his staff have been told to say at least..." She shook her head, "The freakin' Dark One gets someone, but I don't... we don't."

Emma put an arm across Ruby's shoulders. "You've always liked her- huh?"

"Wherever would you..." Ruby cleared her throat and shook her head, "Look, we should focus on the Ogres. Should we tell the rest of..."

Emma cut Ruby off, "Not yet. Let Henry and Snow have a moment. And... I'll tell David after we finish for the day." She sighed, "They'll probably want to have meetings or whatever."

Ruby hid a smile, "Council, call a war council, not a meeting."

Emma shook her head, "Same thing, too much talking, not enough doing. You won't be there though."

"Emma, leave it alone."

Emma gave Ruby a bump with her shoulder. "You know that you want to go to that castle, burst in and win the girl from the monster."

"I am the monster Emma. You..." Ruby sighed and sagged onto the throne as if it were a Barcalounger. "You've never gotten that because the whole time you've known me I've been in control, when I'm not..."

Emma sighed, "You think that you'll kill your love."

"I killed Peter."

Emma shook her head, "Yes, but he had no idea who you were, you had no idea who you were, not to mention..." Emma took a step back and looked Ruby up and down, "Yeah, I think she could take you. Just like I could take you..."

"As if."

Emma smiled, "Just go. Get your beauty."

Ruby sat up straight in the throne, but didn't stand. "That would imply I was the beast."

"Well, I only ever saw the Disney movie, so, I'm not sure, but the beast was a loyal, strong, good person on the inside, not an evil manipulator of men and women."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Emma, "Not that you have an opinion on Rumple..."

"I..."

"Like the woman that he seems to screw with the most."

"Ruby."

"Emma."

Ruby start to speak again, but stopped as a new thought sprang into her head. "Wait. You said seems. You think she's still alive."

Emma glanced around the throne room, but they were still alone. "You can't just... don't even say that out loud. I don't want Henry to get any ideas, to get hope that will probably be dashed."

Ruby stood and jumped from the dais that held the throne. "I'm not Henry, why do you think she's alive?" Emma put a hand to her heart and closed her eyes. When she opened them she said nothing, but Ruby nodded. "You can feel it."

Emma cleared her throat a few times before she could speak, "My brain knows I'm wrong, but, my heart..."

Ruby shook her head, "The Savior in love with the Evil Queen, that's a classic story."

Emma cut Ruby off almost before she could finish her sentence, "No. I don't love her. But, for Henry."

Ruby held her hands up, "Right. I get it."

Emma blew a breath out, "No, you don't. I do- feel a connection with her, but, she killed people, she made me grow up without my parents, she's ruined so many lives. But, all Henry really knows of her is love, so..."

Ruby nodded, "For him."

Emma put a hand on Ruby's arm, "So. You should go get what you need, and go save your beauty."

Ruby snapped a faux salute, "Aye Aye Princess Emma."

Emma whacked Ruby on the shoulder hard enough that Ruby rubbed where it had stung, "Never again wolf."

Ruby just chuckled.

oOOOOo

Regina hadn't stayed in bed long after Gabrielle had helped her up there. The blonde Princess had left and there was just something about the stable, the horses that pulled Regina back downstairs. Both Regina and the horse she was tending to jumped as the stable's doors slammed closed. She cupped her hand, but nothing appeared in it. She was still totally drained of her magic and she wondered if it would ever come back. She wondered if she wanted it to come back.

Victoria looked sheepish as she stopped in front of the stall Regina was in. "I apologize. They- and the Emperor..." She trailed off and started over, "I generally want to pummel most of the Kings' sons and especially the Emperor."

"A very violent impulse for a lady."

"Indeed, not lady like at all. Which is the reason I have not, as of yet, done it. But soon..."

Regina resumed her care of the horse. "I believe Xena and the Princess were here to see you."

"No. They were here to see you young lady. They're..." She paused and frowned, "They're my friends." She smiled, "And I wouldn't call her 'The Princess'. The Emperor and Queen Ilaine have four other girls, and a fifth child on the way. The odds are high that it will be another girl. Gabrielle may be the heir to the Throne of the Ten Kingdoms, but everyone in the Kingdoms from commoner to noble know that it will be one of Ilaine's girls who take the throne. Or a boy if she ever has one."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, everyone blamed the Emperor's first wife and now blame Ilaine too? Even though there is no way that Ilaine can give her offspring anything other than an X... and so, it's entirely the Emperor's fault that he can't find a Y to save his life."

Victoria blinked for a moment, "I will take your word for all that." With no warning Victoria pulled Regina towards her and stepped in front of Regina, throwing her arms out to the sides. She only moved when a voice spoke from just down the row, "Just me Victoria- and Gabrielle filled me in."

Regina nearly fell backward on her butt as suddenly Victoria moved away from her and nothing was holding her up. "What the hell?"

Victoria winced and held out a hand. After a pause Regina took it and got to her feet, "I apolo..."

"I'm fine, no apology needed, I just... next time give me something of a warning before yanking me around. I have very little balance at the moment."

Victoria inclined her head, "I will do that. Come all the way in Clark. This is-"

Regina cut Victoria off, "Julia-"

Victoria didn't miss a beat, "Julia.. this is Clark of the Southern most kingdom."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "Let me guess, the Kingdom of Kent?"

Clark frowned, "Ah, no ma'am, no- But my last name is Kent. It's the kingdom of..."

"Krypton?"

His frown deepened, "Ah, no, I am Prince to the Kingdom of Smallville actually."

Regina stepped out of the stall and would have wound up on the ground but for a supporting arm from Victoria. She was stronger than she looked. "So, I'm the interesting flavor of the week?"

Clark studied Regina, "The Emperor seems to think that you, Julia, are the key to taking over some faraway land." Regina frowned, but stayed silent. "He threatened and cajoled and will do anything to find you- possess you."

Victoria tilted her head to one side, then spoke, "Princesses two and three are on their way here. Clark, perhaps you could help Regina upstairs?"

That made Regina bristle, "I don't need-" She took a step and nearly collapsed again. Victoria gave Regina a pointed look. "Victoria damnit, you are not my mother-"

Victoria simply walked towards the stable doors, ignoring the former Mayor, as Clark helped Regina up the stairs to the living quarters and Victoria's room, again. She always seemed to wind up back there.

Neither said anything as they got upstairs. Regina went to the window and stared out of it. She watched as two Princesses came in, got their horses and rode out. After a few moments she turned and pinned her gaze on Clark. "Tell me the story, all your stories."

Clark frowned, "I'm not a storyteller."

Regina chuckled mirthlessly to herself, "Just the facts will be fine."

"The story of the Kings' sons?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well. There are eleven Kingdoms in this land, on this island I mean. They used to be all separate. Sometimes they would fight amongst themselves, sometimes there was peace. King Herodotus, in his youth, had another idea." Clark glanced over his shoulder, "This- where we are is in the smallest of the Kingdoms. So, after his first wife died, after Queen Hecuba died, he trained and hired the best fighters and killers out there. He conquered one Kingdom, two Kingdoms, three Kingdoms. By then everyone was terrified of him. He started calling himself the Emperor and so did everyone else because they didn't want to die. But, even he realized that if he continued conquering the people of the remaining seven Kingdoms that that would cause strife, it would cause people to keep rebelling against his rule. So, he changed the rules. Each of the ten Kingdoms under his rule were to send him one of their sons to be the Emperor's page and then the Emperor would not attack that Kingdom with his army. Most of the Kingdoms sent one of their sons almost immediately. All except two. My father was the second last to fall to the Emperor's sword, and Fane's the final. That's... that's the story."

Regina frowned, "Fane?"

"Oh... yes. Fane was Victoria's son. He... he is not with us anymore." He paused, "But that is a story that Victoria needs to tell you."

Regina stared at Clark for a long moment, "You should have been a journalist." She kept a straight face for a moment, then chuckled to herself. "Sorry, and thank you... Clark. Is there a... lady... waiting for you in the south?"

"Yes ma'am. Lady Lois. She is the daughter of my father's most senior General. I..." He shook his head, "I will not dwell on it. She is there, and I am here- indefinitely."

Regina was silent for a few moments, thinking, "To get to this- faraway land- your Emperor has- ships?"

Clark nodded, "A fleet is nearly done, yes."

"Hmmm..."

oOOOOo

Henry walked through the palace's gardens next to Mary Margaret, to Snow, to his grandmother. He had to remember that. He looked up at her. She seemed in her element, explaining the different flowers to Henry, and talking about anything else that came to her mind.

She stopped talking as a scary and bedraggled looking woman with pale blonde almost white hair sprung from behind a bush. "Beware, beware, beware..." She stuck her hands out and Henry reared back, she had no eyes on her face, and instead they were in the center of each palm, and what freaked Henry out even more was that they were blinking. Her voice was monotone and yet weirdly insistent as she spoke. "In the age of the fourth Orge War peace will come only when the Most Powerful One rules the Enchanted Forest with True Love, and the help of a Last Son, a Warrior from Afar, and a Pair of Princesses born of the Eleven Kingdoms." As she finished she fell to the ground.

The seer jerked once, twice, and then it was like her soul left her body all at once. Henry stayed perfectly still. "Mary Margaret?"

Snow shuddered, "I know. Let's... get back inside and see what's going on." Henry sighed, "It's gonna be bad huh?"

Snow hugged him to her, "Maybe- but- we'll get through it together."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid idea- he could turn you into a rug, such a stupid, stupid idea."

And yet even as she spoke to herself she kept walking towards the palace that contained Rumplestiltskin and Belle.

Granny hadn't been happy when Ruby had told her where she was going and honestly, Ruby thought that Granny would try harder to stop her. But, Granny didn't stop her, instead the older woman gave Ruby a crushing hug and handed her the red cloak. She spoke with a smile, "Do not let Rumple get in the way of what you feel..." She tapped over Ruby's heart, "...there."

Ruby hadn't just been surprised, she'd been stunned. She'd thought that she'd kept the fact that she liked Belle in a non-platonic way from everyone in town better than that. But, it seemed like Emma had an idea that Ruby had feelings for Belle, and then Granny had said what she'd said.

At a grove of trees Ruby stripped down and put everything, including her cloak, into a bag and strapped it to her back. Then she transformed and ran. She both loved and hated being a wolf. She'd never killed another human after taking Peter's life, but on occasion before the curse she had killed animals and eaten them in wolf form. It was probably why, when in human form, even since coming back to the Enchanted Forest, she was solidly a vegan. Ruby Lucas, Red, was a study in contradictions.

Ruby sniffed the air and the words, 'close to mate' passed through her animal brain and into her human one, somewhere along the line turning into the thought, 'Belle'. That was another thing about her wolf form, it was as if her brain split in two, sometimes her instincts as a wolf would overtake everything, pushing aside all the higher functions of her brain, while at other times, she could for some reason control her animal instincts.

She loped off the path again, changed back into human form, and put back on her clothes and cloak. She walked the last few yards out of the forest and onto the drawbridge that led to Rumplestiltskin's castle. "This is crazy..." She put her head to the sky. She could still smell Belle's scent on the wind, not as clearly as when she'd been a wolf, but, it was still there. "...but, it's time to put up or shut up Ruby."

oOOOOo

"Regina. Regina." A pause, "Young Lady!"

Regina's eyes flew open. Her heart was trying to escape her chest. Those two words sounded almost exactly how they had when Cora had spoken them.

Victoria was above her and had a smile on her face, "Morning darling."

Regina sat up, the sheets clutched around her, "You shouldn't wake up someone who could think your head off your shoulders like that."

"No. I do believe that my head is safe where it is, because you're starting to like my head just a bit."

Regina changed the subject, switching to the offensive, "You're never going tell me your story, will you?" Regina paused, "You joke because you have a bigger problem with your past than I do. And, I never thought that would happen."

Victoria was silent for a moment all her good humor gone, "My past... I wasn't always a page to the Emperor, before that I was a Queen, and I began my life as a commoner." The smile dropped from her face. "I'll leave you to prepare for... the day."

Regina watched the older woman close the door and sighed, "I could just live here..." She put a hand to her head, "No, no, I couldn't. Stop the bad guy, save the good guys. Damn it."

oOOOOo

The War Council sat around the big circular table. Grumpy to Archie to Granny, Aurora and Mulan to David and Snow. There was a chair for Emma too, but Henry occupied it while Emma paced behind him. "Why now?"

Granny answered, "There was no one-" Mulan shot Granny a look, "Almost no one here and they were attacking. With nearly everyone back where they're supposed to be- a full scale attack was inevitable. Not to mention- have the Ogres ever needed a reason?"

"Are they evil?"

All eyes turned towards Henry, "Evil?"

Henry nodded, "I mean. Can we talk to them?"

Grumpy mumbled, "You think we haven't tried that? Haven't tried everything? Even Rumple could only hold them back with his bag of tricks for so long. But, go ahead kid, talk to 'em. I'll give the eulogy at your funeral."

Snow narrowed her eyes and spoke with a warning tone of voice, "Grumpy..."

"What, if he sits at the big table, I'm not gonna coddle him." But, he did shake his head and glance at Henry, "Sorry Henry."

Henry frowned, "A no would have been fine you know."

"Kid."

Henry slammed his fists on the table, causing everyone to jump, and Emma to stop mid stride. "I was the one who got us here. I was the one who believed when no one else did. An my- MY- mother died for this place and all of you." He stood and pointed at Grumpy, "Don't call me kid."

Henry stormed away, leaving pure silence in his wake. Everyone at the table finally looked towards Emma, who sat down in the vacated seat. "What?"

Snow cleared her throat, "You should go after him."

Emma shook her head and shot Snow a look, "No... really?" The sarcasm dripped from her voice. "I know that I'm not the perfect mother, but I'm also not an idiot. He needs a minute to cool down, then I'll go talk to him." She paused, "Do you- we- have an army of some sort? People to call up... call together?"

Everyone looked at one another. Emma stood, "When you figure out what answer you're willing to tell your own daughter. When you figure out whether or not you want to let the- outsiders- in on the planning, tell me. I'll be talking to my son." She walked from the room.

Granny looked to Snow and David. "I think she may have a plan in mind."

David shook his head, "Perhaps, but she has not-"

Snow put a hand on David's shoulder, "She is the Princess, and in my kingdom that means it is her job just as much as anyone else's to defend our Kingdom. And, when we were here before she learned a lot. Maybe she does have something in mind that could work."

David was silent for a moment, then put his hand over Snow's and spoke, "Let's adjourn for dinner and then we'll meet again."

Everyone gave their assent and stood, talking as they dispersed to their homes or rooms in the palace.

David and Snow stayed at the table, their hands still intertwined. "Snow, she's our daughter and she has a son. We can't just let her-"

Snow kissed David silent, "David- let's just say that I think she takes after me more than you."

"You're saying- let her be her and save the day?"

Snow smiled a sad smile, "Our grandson did name her the savior, maybe we should let her be it if she wants to."

oOOOOo

Ruby frowned as she stepped into Rumpelstiltskin palace. It didn't look how Ruby would have guessed a place where Belle lived would look.

She ran a hand along a table with a mirror that stood by the door and came away with dust. "That's weird."

From the other end of the grand entrance way came a moaning. Quiet at first Ruby didn't move as the noise slowly got louder and louder. "Whatever you are, you're not scaring me..."

It stopped.

Ruby waited.

Something exploded from the shadows and sprinted towards Ruby, but, even in human form Ruby was faster than even the above average human and definitely faster than whatever monster was lumbering towards her. She stepped to one side and slapped it on its behind.

Her nose twitched and she shook her head, "I know it's you Rumple. where the hell is Belle?" The monster turned, reared onto its hind legs and roared. "I can smell through your magic Dark One."

The monster went silent for a moment before the big black hunk of bones, saliva and horns slowly shrunk back in size until Rumplestiltskin was himself again.

Rumpelstiltskin stood there, perfectly still, between Ruby and the door to the outside. "Leave. You get this one chance to simply... leave Little Red."

Ruby frowned, "Where's Belle?" She sniffed the air, trying to get a better read on where in the castle Belle actually was, but it was so dusty.

Rumpelstiltskin just laughed, "I was trying to scare you off for your own good Little Red."

Ruby took a step forward, then was thrown back into the wall with a thump. She grimaced in pain, but still, got up, "Not so little anymore... Mr. Gold. How original..." She paused, "Look, the Orges are attacking, we need to stick together. Where's Belle?"

Rumpelstiltskin held his hands up, "I am not holding her here. But, as for your... troubles with the large attacking ones." Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "Unlike you lot, I, have learned from my mistakes. I have brokered a truce. They will not take my land or palace, and I will not destroy them."

"You..." She closed her eyes for a long moment, and then spoke very much in a growl, "Tell me where Belle is NOW!"

Belle appeared from behind Rumpelstiltskin, "Hello Red... Ruby."

Ruby whirled around, and engulfed Belle in a hug. "Come on, we have to..."

"No..." Belle put her hand to Ruby's face, "It's okay. Thank you for being my friend. I'm okay. I'm here because I have chosen to be here."

Ruby sniffed the air, "You're lying, I can..."

"Please. Go. You said that the Ogres are preparing to attack, you need to help Snow White and her kingdom. Help your friends. I'm fine here."

Ruby put a hand around Belle's upper arm. "I can take him. We can..."

Belle put her hand over Ruby's, "Go. Save your friends." Belle paused, "Please Ruby?" Ruby's jaw moved as her eyes searched Belle for any bruises or any physical sign that Rumpelstiltskin had hurt her. Then she looked into Belle's eyes for any possible sign in them that Ruby should just take her away from Rumpelstiltskin's palace no matter what it took. After a moment Belle watched as another thought went through Ruby's mind and she slowly dropped Belle's arm. "Thank you."

Ruby took a deep breath in, "I'm sorry."

Belle smiled, "Thank you for believing I have free will, for not being..."

Ruby interrupted Belle, "A beast?"

Belle put an arm around Ruby's waist and they both walked towards the door, "I was going to say, overprotective. Or perhaps thank you for not being an... alpha wolf. Really, I'm fine Ruby. Go save our friends, I'll be safe here."

Belle opened the door and Ruby walked out it. Just over the threshold she turned, "After we've defeated the Ogres, I will be back." She glanced at Rumpelstiltskin, "...for a visit of course."

Rumpelstiltskin had put his own arm over Belle's shoulders but removed it, "Let me walk you to the palace gates, perhaps..." He looked over at Belle, "Even though I have a truce with the Ogres and cannot help you against them. Perhaps there is some wisdom I can impart that will help you with their defeat."

oOOOOo

"Emma?"

Emma looked up and over at Henry. She had gotten to Henry's room, and when he hadn't been there she'd sat on his bed. To mentally tired to go another step. Or she'd thought that he wasn't there. "Where were you kiddo?"

Henry held out a leather bound book, "I found this- I... I only looked at the first page." He paused, "I think my rooms used to be my Mom's rooms or something? Though, I guess not, since she never lived here 'cause it was David's palace, not Snow's. Or maybe this was the equivalent to the Mayor's house in Storybrooke so everything transferred from there to here, or, something, I don't know. But, I found this."

Emma took it and opened it. The first line made it apparent what it was,

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. Daddy says I shouldn't hate her because she is my mother. And I do love her. But I also hate her so much it hurts._

Emma frowned, "It's her diary. Henry, where'd you find this?"

"Them- not this. Follow me."

Emma stood and did. He took her to a bookcase and pulled down the candle holder next to it. The book case moved to one side as if by magic, or at least well oiled gears.

There was a room behind the bookcase. Henry backed out and left the room. A moment later he appeared with a lantern in his hand. It lit up an amazing room. There were bookcases of all shapes and sizes and colors. Emma frowned. She did recognize the room. Somehow, Regina's library had appeared fully intact, with all the same chairs, books, and bookcases as there had been, in the Enchanted Forest. Emma pulled a book off the shelf and chuckled.

Henry frowned, "What?"

Emma stuffed the non-fiction book by Felice Newman back into the bookshelf. "Nothing. Show me where these diaries are?" Henry pointed at a bookcase that was right next to the door. "You never saw them when you lived there, here... there?"

Henry shook his head, "I wasn't allowed to go into the library by myself. There are 25 I think. They're not yearly or anything, just... They're from the one you have until well..." He cleared his throat, "Until the day before everything went..."

"Kablooey and we got yanked back here?" Henry nodded and Emma stared down at the diary in her hand. After a moment she gently put it back down on the shelf, "We shouldn't read these Henry, they're Regina's private thoughts. Would you want someone looking at your diary if you had one?"

Henry shrugged a defeated shrug, "Yeah, but she's dead, right?" He somehow managed to say the words with only a slight hitch in his voice. Emma put an arm around him anyway and pulled him closer to her. "Emma, do you- are you sad or mad when I call you Emma and Regina Mom?"

"Of course not, they're just names. Hey, I call my Mom Snow or Mary Margaret, right." She paused, "You can call me Mom or Emma or 'hey you'. It doesn't matter to me bud because I know that you love me and I love you. The rest are just words."

"Are the Ogres gonna kill us?"

Emma shook her head, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Henry walked to the shelf and took the first diary off it again, bringing it to Emma, "You should read it though."

"Henry."

He shook his head, "I know you don't... didn't like her at all, because she wanted to keep me, and destroy you, or make Mary Margaret be in pain, or something. But, you only ever saw her scared, I did see her when she was almost happy I think. Maybe she was happy as a kid too..." He stood there with the book held out and waited. Finally Emma took it from his hand, he wasn't done, "Are you gonna read it?"

"Henry Mills..."

Henry smiled his cheekiest smile, a smile that Emma hadn't seen in quite a while, "Henry Theodore."

"What?"

"Henry Theodore Mills is my full name." He paused and blinked a few times. "And, even without the middle name, you totally sounded like a Mom then." He smirked again, "Are you gonna read it?"

Emma opened the book, "I'm reading. I'm reading." And she did. The second entry in the diary was much more matter of fact and much more like the Regina, both good and bad, that Emma thought she'd gotten to know in Storybrooke.

_This is the diary of my life. I did not write that in the previous entry because I was angry. I am still angry, but have decided that these pages did nothing to warrant my anger, it's not my fault that I do not like my mother, and so I will not take that out on them._

_According to my mother I am to write in this so that when I am Queen future generations will be awed that I was so wise at such a young age. According to my father I am to write my fears and worries and anger on these pages, because when I do it will make them lessen._

_They're both wrong. I will never be Queen. I will find someone who is true, and loyal even in, especially in the hard times, and strong when I am weak. Maybe even someone would save my life if we are besieged by Ogres. But also someone who will let me save them when it is needed, and oh yes, let me ride horses however and whenever I want._

_As for my fears, I am of two minds. Daddy has promised that my mother will not look in this book, or perhaps he promised that she couldn't look in this book. Either way, my mother has never given me the privilege of privacy before, why would she start now. But, maybe Daddy has won this time, maybe if I put my fears onto these pages they will evaporate like the dew from the grass._

_They think I can't hear the fights. They think that I don't know the things that get said about me, about Daddy, by my mother. They think I am their perfect, innocent, ignorant of everything but what she wants me to know, daughter._

_I don't know. Perhaps this will be my last entry, or maybe with this diary I won't feel so alone._

Emma frowned and looked up. Henry was gone. She nearly called his name, but her eyes fell on a piece of paper on the coffee table.

_**Emma, went to see Grumpy and apologize. That's what my Mom, Regina I mean, would have told me to do. Even if he was the jerk, and when you're done with diary #1 the rest are in time order on the shelf. Love, Henry."**_

Emma put the note down and stared unseeing at the diary. Finally she shook her head, "Regina. You- what would you do to me if you knew I was reading this- seeing that at one time in your life- you felt some emotions other than hate and fear. What would you do?"

oOOOOo

"I'll kill her."

Gabrielle looked up from feeding Xena's horse Argo. Iliane's daughters always begged Victoria to let them take out Argo, and Victoria always said no. The little brats had even once gone to their father the Emperor and tried to get him to force Victoria to let them take Argo out. But, even Emperor Herodotus knew better than to piss off Xena over her horse. Gabrielle on the other hand had spent many, many moons getting the beautiful mare to trust her. "Kill who Victoria."

Victoria glanced towards the open doors of the stable, "Regina."

Gabrielle nodded, "Took off huh?"

Victoria frowned, "Did you know?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No, but... there was something in her eyes. I'm not surprised that she left."

Victoria started getting Sunlight ready to ride. "Yes, well, now I must find her. Again. Before the Emperor does."

Gabrielle held an apple out to Argo, who ate it, "I think the question you need to ask yourself Victoria is, do you trust her?"

"Trust her?" Victoria climbed onto Sunlight with a hurf, "Why does that matter?" Gabrielle started to answer, but Victoria cut her off, "It doesn't matter. Will you..."

"...watch the stables, of course Victoria." She watched as the former Queen rode off towards the hills. She put her hand to the side of Argo's neck, "See girl, here's the thing. If I know my dark haired brooding ones with a past, and I think I do, I think that she may just have a plan."

oOOOOo

"So, what's this... wisdom you have for me concerning the Ogres, duck?" She glanced around, "And, we're... way past the palace gates Rumple."

Ruby jumped as Rumpelstiltskin put a hand around her throat. "Do you think me an idiot? That I can't see love all over you?" Ruby tried to speak, but she couldn't, and was also fast losing the ability to breathe. "No. You will never trouble me again. You may like to play wolf, but... " In one motion he threw Ruby away from him and into the air with his right hand while he waved his left one. When she landed, she was in wolf form, her ripped clothes scattered all around the forest. "...can you live as one Little Red?" Rumpelstiltskin laughed and with another wave of his hand the ripped clothes were gone from the forest floor. He paused, then smirked, "How about this dearie, somewhere in this forest is your cloak, if you can get to it... it will work as it once did, with it on, you can be human, with it off, you revert to your..." Rumpelstiltskin's lip curled, "natural state."

Rumpelstiltskin left, heading back towards his palace. Ruby started to follow him. She got as far as the gates of the palace, and then was thrown back by some invisible force. Rumpelstiltskin had put up some sort of spell against her. She stood there for a moment and stared down at her feet. Her paws. She let out a howl.

oOOOOo

Belle looked up from her book and over at Rumpelstiltskin. They were in the library. Rumpelstiltskin spinning something. Either gold or perhaps actual thread. "What was that?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked over his shoulder, "I meant to tell you Belle. Apparently we have a pack of wolves in the forest. Dreadful things, just the other day I saw them rip a deer apart with happy ferocity."

Belle frowned, "Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina leaned down just a bit and whispered in Wonder's ear, "You're doing okay, aren't you Wonder. We're both doing okay. Now, you're not my Rocinante, that's true, but I..." Regina shook her head, "We're gonna go see Emperor Herodotus, get the ships, and save the day." The horse whinnied and Regina smiled, "Good plan huh? Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy. I've never sailed across the Atlantic Ocean, or, whatever we call it here in Fairytale Land. I didn't even know these people existed." She urged Wonder to go just a bit faster. "Maybe I can even arrange some sort of... something with Emma that will allow me to see Henry for a bit," Her eyes got hard for a moment, then she sighed, "you know, since I did save their lives after all."

She fell silent, riding towards the Emperor's palace. "I wonder if any of the stories of the Storybrooke world are original, or, if they all somehow come from this dimension? I mean, Clark Kent and Lois are here, Xena and Gabrielle. Who's next Alex and Piper, Delphine and Cosima? It's just crazy... Of course, I'm talking to my horse, so, perhaps I'm the crazy one."

She fell silent again, this time because she heard hoofbeats coming up behind her. "Regina!" Regina slowed Wonder just a bit, allowing Victoria, who was on top of Sunlight, to catch up. "Stop."

Regina rode on, "I'm sorry Victoria, but, there's something I must do."

Victoria brought Sunlight to a stop in front of Wonder, and she did come to an abrupt halt. "He will kill you, or worse, he will..."

Regina shook her head, "He will not. You have no reason to trust me, heavens knows that I've broken more trusts than I could count on my fingers and toes, but, still you should trust me."

"You've met the good people in this kingdom Regina. Those in the Emperor's court, they make you, your reputation look like child's play."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Victoria, I grew up with.." Regina trailed off for a moment before she shook her head, "Once you've dealt with the Charmings everyone else is easy as good old American apple pie."

Victoria frowned, "Am... Apple... what are..." She put a hand up. "Just…" She brought Sunlight to a full stop and dismounted. Regina stared at the older woman for a moment, then did the same.

"Victoria?"

Victoria put her hand up again. "Just, give me a moment please."

Regina frowned, but did. She got out a couple of apples and fed both the horses as Victoria disappeared into the forest at the edge of the path. She made herself not look towards the palace. Regina had plotted the longest way she could to the palace from the stables, but, still, at any point anyone could come trotting along on the path and find them.

Victoria came back onto the path. "I apologize. You have- thrown my life quite into a spin."

"I apologize."

The smile that Regina had seen when she'd first met Victoria came back just a bit, "Your mother taught you well."

Regina pursed her lips, "Manners were not taught, they were imprinted at birth or very soon after."

That got a small chuckle, "Indeed. I strived to- imprint my daughter with-" Victoria went abruptly silent.

"You have a daughter?"

"I…" Victoria looked down the path, and then seemed to nod to herself. "I did. Let's get these two some water, I know a spring nearby and I'll tell you my entire story."

Regina frowned, "Now you trust me?"

Victoria put a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Dear, I never haven't. I knew of you from the moment I saw your face. I could have easily left you in the field to die, or to be picked up by the Emperor's men. No, I will tell my story so that you may trust me."

oOOOOo

iToday Mother presented me with a new horse. Rocinante is what she said was the name. I almost wanted to fight her on that. It was my horse, so I should have named it. Not to mention, it is obvious that Mother has never actually read Don Quixote. My Rocinante is a young stallion, when I ride him I can feel that he wants to go faster, and sometimes, when I know that my Mother is involved with something else, I let him go as fast as he wishes, it's… I feel so- real in those moments.

I also met our new stable boy. He's very cute. And maybe a little smart too. When Mother told me my Rocinante's name, his eyes also narrowed just a bit, I think he almost smiled as well. He won't smile at me. He can probably tell that I'm not good enough, that I could have done better in my studies this last year, and that even though I am of age (plus a bit), there is no man who has asked Mother or Daddy about my hand in marriage.

Of course, I don't think I want to get married. I want to ride my horses, and explore the world. Go from one end of the Enchanted Forest to the other and then a little farther. I want to know everything. Not the dates of when we battled Ogres and such, but, what does the sun look like somewhere else. What about the water that's so far out, is it the same color as the water by the shore?

Perhaps the stable boy knows. Even if he doesn't, he does look like he might be good to talk to. I just have to make sure that Mother doesn't find out./i

oOOOOo

"You know the story of the ten kingdoms?" Regina gave a nod. They sat in a sheltered part of the forest. The two horses more than happy to rest nearby while Regina and Victoria spoke. "Good. My story then… Most people start the story of their life with the day they were born, or perhaps the people they were born to. I know neither. But, I was found in a forest in one of the most eastern of kingdoms and my mother adopted me. She was a good woman, never too strict or too lenient. Despite not being of her she loved me and I loved her. She died when I was just an adult. She had been a seamstress to the King of the Eastern Kingdom and so when she died the King came to pay his respects. I fell in love."

A small smile came to Victoria's lips, "Ah, who am I kidding, every woman that laid eyes on the King fell in love. The difference I supposed was that Ludwig fell in love with me as well. We married and ten months later a beautiful baby girl came into our lives. Vanessa, then, Aderyn, and finally, Stefanie. They grew and thrived. But then, there was the war with the Emperor. It dragged out for years and years. Ludwig would not surrender, and the Emperor could not quite overpower our kingdom either. It was a deadly stalemate. My Vanessa and Aderyn, their husbands both died in the war as well and…" Victoria cleared her throat, "So did Ludwig, and…" she blew out a breath and shook her head, "Then a spell appeared. We couldn't get out of our kingdom. It wasn't pretty. I got blamed, my daughter Stefanie got blamed for she was the only unmarried daughter left." Regina made a noise at the back of her throat, but let Victoria continue, "A message from the Emperor came. The barrier would come down when we provided his court with the oldest son of Ludwig."

Regina interrupted Victoria, "He didn't know that you only had daughters?"

Victoria shook her head, "He did not know, no. My eldest, she was the first to suggest dressing as a man. Oh, Vanessa."

Regina put a hand on Victoria's shoulder, "We can stop."

Victoria removed Regina's hand, "No. She put on her father's clothes and went to the barrier. It… it was horrific what happened. It was as if… she got halfway through and then… her body was ripped to shreds."

Regina nodded, "That sounds right, after all, women have one X just like a man does." Victoria looked at Regina with a horrified look on her face and Regina winced, "Ah, I- continue, please."

Victoria shook her head, "The same thing happened to Aderyn. I begged and begged Stefanie not to go, but she… she put her forehead to mine and smiled at me. She said that I shouldn't worry, that I was her secret weapon."

Regina interrupted again, "She made it through because she didn't have the soul of a woman, but of a man."

"Yes. Sh- He, Fane, went to the Emperor's court and the barrier came down. I- I never saw him again. He was the final page to take his place in the court, and so when the Emperor's eye latched onto the beauty named Iliane he was sent after everything she wished. On the one hand one of those adventures allowed him to become… a flesh and blood man in every sense of the word, but, he also fell in love with Iliane himself, and that… the Emperor killed him for that and ordered that I come and take his place."

"Wow… I'm sorry."

Victoria stood, "Well, are we going to get your- plan underway so that you can be gone from my lands."

Regina smirked as she stood, "Your lands?"

"It's a…"

They made their way back to the road, and got back onto their horses, starting down the road again, "An orphan taken in by a king huh… who knows, maybe with my plan I can make them your lands…"

"Regina-"

Regina didn't respond, instead she put her arm out, "Next to me. Now..."

"Regina, what the devil are you..."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment and out of nothing, rope appeared encircling her wrists, tying them together as she leaned down next to Wonder's ear and whispered, "I apologize in advance Wonder…" She spoke out loud, her words making no sense to Victoria, "I won't... I will NOT go one more minute on this... this... beast."

A laugh came from the path in front of them and both women looked up. "Ah, Victoria, what have you found?"

Victoria looked between the newcomer and Regina. Regina could see her mind working as quickly as it could. Trying to figure out what the hell Regina was doing.

Finally Victoria bristled and met the man's eyes with a defiant look, "The Emperor was looking for this woman... I found her." Victoria looked at the man with such fury that Regina was sure that if Victoria had possessed magical abilities the man's head would have exploded on the spot. "Is that not what you and your... Emperor wanted Luke?"

Regina looked, really looked at the young man in front of her and laughed, "Luke, Luke Luke..." She laughed harder, "Your sister's name is Leia, and you have... quite the problem with your birth father."

Luke's face went white and Regina jerked a little as she felt a pressure around her neck. Luke was holding out his hand. Apparently he was using magic. Though she could only barely speak, she did get out, "No question why you're top boy."

Victoria moved Sunlight in between Luke and Regina and Regina could finally get in a breath. She coughed and missed whatever Victoria had threatened Luke with.

In the end, Victoria had somehow convinced Luke to take the rear of their little convoy while she led Regina towards the Emperor's palace so they could present her to the Emperor and his court.

Victoria had shot Regina a few glares throughout their journey, but Regina barely saw them, she was still trying to figure out the lay of the land. At one point she muttered, "Why is there so much Sith in him?" That earned Regina another glare and after that she kept her confusion to herself. Although she made a mental note to thank Henry for making her sit through the first Star War trilogy. She finally decided that what she really needed was her diary, it had always helped her figure out her life when she wrote it down. She'd have to do without though, since she doubted that this Emperor would give her pen and paper.

oOOOOo

iI don't quite understand why it won't work. I have never had any trouble getting anyone to do what I wished them to do. It is perhaps the one good thing my mother has ever taught me. But, Daniel, he is so- so stubborn. My mother has told him that I can only take Rocinante out once a day so that I have time to prepare for my other- duties. With the stable boys before, I could easily flirt my way to at least one more ride, but, Daniel, he simply smiles at me and says no. I've tried everything. He does let me stay in the stables, if I can't ride, at least I am able to hide from my mother for a bit of the day there. And we talk. He is widely read, and a smart man. Still, I don't understand why he does not succumb to my charms like all the others./i

Emma laughed out loud, "So, I wasn't the first to stand up to you and live to tell huh?". Her stomach made an awful noise and she realized that she was hungry. Her stomach gave another rumble to confirm that fact. "Definitely hungry." She jumped when a plate with what really seemed to look like a BLT appeared on the table in front of her. She glanced all around, "Henry? That you... in ah... well... an invisibility cloak or something? Snow? David?" She frowned, "Hello?"

oOOOOo

Granny put a hand to her heart. She was down in the kitchen, trying not to worry about her granddaughter, making herself a BLT, getting the bacon had been the hardest part as she hadn't butchered a pig in quite a while. And then, it had just disappeared. "Rumpel? Regina?"

Granny's heart had finally stopped trying to beat itself out of her chest when a blonde head peeked into her kitchen. "Ah, Granny. Is this yours?"

"Your Highness?"

Emma shot Granny a look, "I told you... I... So, this sort of appeared in front of me. I thought..."

"It just... appeared?" Granny frowned, "It's my lunch."

Emma put it down in front of Granny, "It wasn't there, and then it was."

"Magic." Granny said the word with both annoyance and a bit of hope. "We know it wasn't Rumpel, do you think..." Granny looked around the kitchen, "Could Regina be... floating around here?"

Emma frowned, "Haunting us? No..." Emma looked around, "Uh, shake something if you're here, or something, Regina."

Both Granny and Emma were still, and so was everything else in the kitchen. Granny shook her head, "Half a sandwich?"

"Are you sure?"

Granny pushed the plate towards Emma, "You look like you could use it... and like you need to talk to someone who's slightly more grown up than your son, but who isn't your mother or father."

"Or a former cricket?"

Granny smiled, "Or a former cricket."

Emma took a bite of the BLT as she thought of what to divulge. "I- Henry found Regina's diaries. I've been reading them, and..."

"You've found that she was human."

Emma shrugged, "Well, I mean, I haven't gotten to the point where she's Queen yet, so..."

It was Granny's turn to take a bite of her half of the BLT and ponder. "I remember when she became Queen. It wasn't all bad. She was a good ruler at first. She was a good ruler when the people weren't being riled up by rebellion. Now, I'm not saying that she had any right to take away the throne from Snow, but, at first, despite everything, she was a good Queen."

Emma blew out a breath, "That sorta seems how it goes huh? She was that way as Mayor too. A really good one from what I've heard, until I came into the picture, and then I put her up against a wall..." Granny seemed to breathe in the bite she'd just taken and started coughing. Emma whacked her on the back a couple of times, and then went to get her a glass of water. "You know I didn't mean it that way Granny..."

"Mmhmmm..."

"No, I don't..." Granny drank down the entire mug of water, and smiled as she put it down. "Granny- we share a child."

Granny held her hands up, "Dear Emma, I'm not going to go near that one. But, back to Regina... she has done bad things, a lot of bad things, but, who among us in Storybrooke hadn't. Even my Red... my Ruby..." She put a hand to her chest, "She had no idea what she was doing when she killed Peter. Does that make it- better- than what Regina did to Graham? Or what about your mother. Both Daniel and Cora died because of Snow's actions, and yet, the people look up to her as the rightful Queen..."

"Granny, you almost sound as if..."

Granny cut Emma off, "I'm not saying I particularly -like- the woman any more than I did when we were in Storybrooke, but, I've always believed actions speak louder than words, and... she saved us all. Sure, she only did it for Henry, but... no one is perfect. I love my granddaughter, and know that even she isn't perfect, so, if I give her a second chance, can I do any less for Regina?"

Emma put an arm around Granny, "Ruby'll will be okay, and she'll be back. She loves you. She'll save her true love and live happily ever after."

Granny shook her head as she took the plate away from the table towards the basin full of water, "I have this- sinking feeling in me Emma, that maybe she won't."

Emma gave Granny a half a hug and left her to her cooking and worrying. She went back up to the secret room, opened the door, and pulled another diary from the shelf. This time she went to the small window and looked out for a moment before she sat down and opened it up.

iDaniel loves me. I knew it before now that he did, deep inside, but he said the words as we rode through the forest today. I want to love him, I do. Just like I want to love my mother. But, sometimes I forget myself, even when I'm him. I have pretended so many times to care, for my mother, for the suitors that come and visit at her insistence. Am I just pretending with Daniel as well? If I were the frog and he the prince would a kiss from him free me of my prison./i

Emma frowned. "Regina, you were- unsure of something?"

oOOOOo

Regina whipped off her cloak and threw it at Luke, she bowed low enough that the Emperor got a bit of an eyeful. "Your Supreme Majesty."

Emperor Herodotus laughed, "I like her already. You come to me with little fight. Victoria's doing?"

Regina stood and inclined her head towards the Emperor, "She only just found me, and at the moment my power seems to be gone. During our travels she has also explained to me all about your kingdoms. Even if she does not think so, you have done great things here Emperor." A smirk came to her lips as she moved towards the Emperor, her hands still bound. "But there is so much -more- that you could do. This is only one little island. What of the rest of the world?"

Emperor Herodotus stood, "Victoria, why would you bind this woman. She has vision, she is..."

The woman who had been sitting next to the Emperor for the entire conversation finally spoke up, interrupting the Emperor, "...not worthy of you... Emperor."

Regina's eyes went to the woman. Regina had to admit that Iliane was quite beautiful. She even seemed to glow if looked at in the right light. Her hair was brown, but with highlights of many other shades, her just a bit darker than Regina's, and her eyes had a glint that made Regina think that she wasn't just a trophy wife of Herodotus.

She stood and approached Regina. "He put a bounty on your head to get you here so that he could kill you. So that you will not interfere with his plans to conquer your lands."

Regina nodded, "I understand."

"Now, now, Iliane."

It was Victoria who spoke before the Emperor could though. Regina sighed, Victoria was finally playing her part in this plan, it had taken the older woman long enough, "No." She stalked up to the dias and mounted the stairs. It looked as though she was floating up them. "No. You wanted this- woman, and here she is. I lost one of your best horses retrieving her from the swamp. If you do not kill her, I just may." Victoria stared at the Emperor as if she were daring him to say that she couldn't or wouldn't.

A delicate laugh came from Iliane, "The swamp? Seems fitting." Iliane paused, "So, why no smell then?"

Regina pretended to bristle, "She... dumped me in a lake, a-" Regina shot Victoria a look, "-a cold lake."

Iliane gestured to two of the guards, "Take her to the dungeons."

Herodotus finally spoke again, "Iliane."

Iliane seemed to be about to give Herodotus a piece of her mind, but instead, put a hand in the crook of her husband's elbow. "My Emperor, just think. She's from the Kingdom that you wish to conquer. She will never side with you, we must contain her, before her powers come back."

Herodotus stared at Regina for quite a while before he slowly nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. We will take the Enchanted Forest and all the lands around it."

Regina kept her head high as she shook her head, "It's such a shame that you ou think so small Empress Iliane. You think that I wish anything but evil on those that I ruled over. I could have been your ally Emperor..." She met Herodotus' gaze, "A very powerful one."

She got led away and Herodotus and Iliane's attention went to Victoria. "I'm surprised Victoria, that you chose to turn in this woman. She could have been your ally, you could have nursed her back to health, she could have helped you take over the ten kingdoms."

Victoria shot a death glare at Herodotus, "It was your bloody husband who killed my son Fane, not you Empress."

Iliane came down from the dias and put a hand around Victoria's shoulders. "Did you find her in the Swamp of Tears?" Victoria gave a nod. "That is... so far away. Let's go down to the kitchen, I'll have the cook make something scrumptious and we'll..." She looked back towards her husband, "...have some girl talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma frowned as she looked between the end of one of the diaries and the beginning of another. There seemed to be at least one missing, since it jumped in time from Regina writing about being indecisive about loving Daniel to Daniel being dead and Cora being gone. Not to mention, the beginning of the next diary, the Regina's tone had changed quite a bit.

_For anyone reading this in the future. The previous diaries have been lost to time, and to Cora. But, Cora has been lost as well, and so the world is in a somewhat balanced state again. And, if someone is reading this and I am not dead, I presume you have the power to kill me, for if not, you will go to the grave by my hand after learning my secrets._

Emma blinked and read over the sentence again. "Whoa, hard core Regina." Emma looked over as Henry appeared in the entrance to the secret room. "Hey, you exist…"

"You're so funny Emma. Are you done?"

Emma chuckled, "Not by a long shot. But, it also looks like this isn't your Mom's entire life. At some point Cora got her hands on a few of the diaries."

Henry made a face. "That sucks."

"Indeed it does, indeed it does."

"I- ah… I started a diary, you know, 'cause of this." He frowned, "But you can't read it."

Emma nodded, "Of course not. The only reason I'm reading these is because… is…"

"She's dead."

Emma put an arm around Henry. "And, there have been Ogre wars going on for however long in this place, so, I was trying to see if there was something in here to help us out."

Henry looked back towards the secret doorway, "Everybody's sorta freaking out you know. And Granny's all bummed because Ruby isn't back yet. It's all soo…"

"Fucked up?"

Henry's mouth dropped open. "Emma?"

Emma blushed a brilliant red, "Ah, right, Regina probably didn't let you say those words huh?" Henry shook his head. "Well, there is always a time and a place for cursing."

"Like when you stub your toe?"

Emma nodded, "Or being attacked by Ogres. So, are they battle planning downstairs?"

It was Henry's turn to nod. "They wanted you there too…"

Emma made a noncommittal sound. "Oh, Henry. Were you up here earlier? Did you play a trick on me?"

"Not today. Why?"

Emma shook her head, "It's nothing. Granny was making a sandwich downstairs and all of a sudden it appeared up here."

That gave Henry pause, "Were you hungry?"

Emma shrugged, "Sure, I guess…"

Henry blew a breath out, "Emma…. you used magic to get it up here."

"Isn't there some…" Emma waved her hand around, "..thing that you have to say, or do, and then there's the purple or whatever color smoke, right?"

Henry shrugged, "That wasn't in the book. But, I mean, maybe you have a different kind or whatever, right? Maybe pure magic doesn't have an aftertaste."

Henry and Emma stared at each other for a long moment and then both burst out laughing. "Can you do it again?"

Emma shook her head, "I didn't do it the first time Henry."

Henry stood in front of Emma, his hands on his hips, "Emmm…"

Emma smiled just a bit, "You look just like your mother when you do that-"

Henry frowned, "Emma, I- do you think, maybe… maybe she's alive?"

"No.. no… I mean. I want her to be, for you…"

"And you?"

Emma put an arm around Henry's shoulder, "Cupid you ain't kid."

Henry narrowed his eyes at Emma, "Okay. So, then… Neal died." Emma frowned at Henry and started to speak, but Henry spoke again, "Regina's dead too." Emma still frowned, but, Henry watched as a small furrow formed between Emma's eyebrows and his birth mother swallowed just a little bit. "See… I told you."

"Henry…" She paused, then shook her head, "Okay. This makes me sound crazy, so, no telling David or Mary Margaret… Snow. Deal?" Henry nodded, "There was a moment before we went through the portal when it felt like… my soul was sucked back towards town, towards your mother, and then it snapped back to me when we landed-" She looked around, "-here."

Henry made a face, "Soul?"

Emma shook her head, "Okay, that's probably not what it was kid, but, it felt like something was sucked from me and then came back."

Henry stood again and opened a cabinet for a moment. When he came to the table he had a half burned candle in his hand. "Let me guess, I'm supposed to light it on fire?"

Henry nodded, "But, don't try. Just. I think that your magic works different than my Mom's. I think that hers is that she wants something enough, I think yours just… ya know… is. Just think it on fire, don't want it on fire."

Em inclined her head, "Do I will, try not-"

Henry hurfed, "I'm just… there are more Ogres than ever before coming and everybody's freaking out and talking about dying. But maybe if… if you can do something with magic then we can win?"

Emma put her hand out and when Henry took it she pulled him towards her again. "Okay. I'll try it, but, then I should probably go down to the War Council. Take my lumps."

Henry nodded and took a step back. Emma took a few breaths and tried to clear her mind. It was crowded though with everything going on. Why Ruby wasn't back, the Ogre problem, not to mention worry over what she was going to walk into at the War Council.

Finally she sat back, "Nothing…" And stood. "I should go downstairs. Face the music."

"Try again later?" Emma shrugged, "Emma. May I read one of the diaries."

Emma frowned, "I don't know…"

Henry took one of the diaries from the end of the wall off the bookshelf and handed it to Emma. "Just… this one is all about when she first got me, and I- I need to know if, if it was all a plan, or if she really wanted me, and I can't ask her and…"

Emma cut Henry off as she turned to the first page, "Whoa kid. Okay, okay. Just this one though, alright?" Henry nodded and Emma ruffled his hair, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Emma left the room with one last look at Henry. He started reading the diary practically before she was all the way out of the secret room.

iHe is the loudest human I've ever met. And yet, tonight I found myself missing the noise when he fell asleep. I look at him and I couldn't love him more if he had come from my own womb./i

Henry paused his reading and made a face, "Ew…" and skipped ahead a bit.

_I do believe that I've turned into Mary Margaret, a total sap. Henry threw up on my best silk shirt. Not an after dinner burp, he was sick. So I took him to Doctor Whale, who pronounced him fine, that it was just a cold and gave me instructions for his care. When we arrived at home it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would to settle him down for bed, and then, I cried._

_I'm not sure exactly why. I haven't cried over anyone or anything since Whale, since Victor couldn't bring back my Daniel. Henry, perhaps I cried because Henry makes me believe_

Henry flipped forward and back in the diary, but he couldn't find anywhere where Regina finished the sentence, finished her thought. "What, believe what, believe what Mom?"

With a guttural yell he threw the diary against the wall and it split at the spine sending pages falling everywhere. It hadn't just been pages though, Henry had heard a bit of a click, like something hard had fallen out of the book as well.

oOOOOo

A young man with dark hair that seemed to stick up in all directions gasped, his eyes flying open. He was on the floor in a palace, but couldn't for the life of him remember how the hell he got there. He looked down at his legs, for some reason thinking that they wouldn't be there, but, they were.

He slowly rolled to his feet and stood. He was only a little wobbly. He went to a window and looked out of it. Everything looked normal, but his memories were slowly coming back, "Rumplestiltskin did something to me…" That brought another name to mind, "Belle. I have to save Belle."

oOOOOo

Regina sat on the cot in the dungeon, her back straight, and not at all looking like a prisoner. She looked just a bit like if she waved her hand she would not longer be in the cell.

She didn't jump when there was a shimmer in the air. In fact, it wasn't until the apparition spoke that she even looked at it with surprise in her eyes. "Mom?"

Regina did a double take, "Henry? How…" She trailed off, getting ahold of herself, "My diaries. You are reading them?"

"Um… just, just the one about me, but then you didn't finish a sentence and I threw the book against the wall and found this, and when I picked it up… Mom, are you, I mean."

Regina stood and reached a hand out for a moment before she brought it back, "Yes. I'm alive, in another kingdom. Across the ocean."

Henry made a face, "There's an ocean?"

Regina smiled just a little bit, "That's what I said. Are you okay Henry?"

Henry nodded, "We're living in the castle, I have my own room, and Emma has one, but I don't think she likes it here. Mary Margaret is being nice too, but…" He frowned, "The Ogres are attacking. That's where Emma is now."

Regina rolled her eyes as she sat back down, "War Council."

Henry met Regina's eyes, "I should…"

Regina gently cut him off, "It won't work. Only the first one to touch the enchanted gem can communicate with it."

They both fell silent and it was Henry who finally broke the silence after a moment, "I'm sorry Mom. For… for everything I guess."

"Don't…"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Apologize, because if you live in the past, you'll never find your future. I remember."

Regina stood, "I'm coming home Henry. To you. If it's the last thing I do I'm coming home."

He nodded, "Should I… tell Emma? Or Snow and everyone? That I saw you I mean?"

Regina opened and closed her mouth. Her first instinct was to tell Henry no. But, her first instincts never seemed to steer her right. "I trust you to know who to tell Henry."

Henry's wavery form frowned, "You do?"

Regina nodded tilted her head to one side. "Someone's coming. You need to let go of the gem Henry. To cut off the transmission. But, if you touch it with your again, skin to gem, it will reconnect."

"Skin. Okay. Mom…" He paused, "I love you."

Regina put her hand to her heart, "I love you too Henry. Go…"

The visage of Henry disappeared just as Victoria came around the corner. She threw her hands to her sides. "Was this part of your plan?"

Regina cleared her throat, "It was... actually. He'll come down here, far away from prying eyes."

Victoria regarded Regina, "I wasn't sure if you knew that the most powerful person in the kingdom isn't always the man or woman in charge."

Regina gave a bitter chuckle, "Trust me Victoria, there is nothing about royalty and how a kingdom works that I don't know. Did you have a heart to heart with Iliane?"

Victoria shuddered, "I did."

"She doesn't trust her husband."

Victoria stared at Regina. "Tell me your plan, in its entirety."

"Steal a ship, burn the rest of the ships. Go home to my son."

Victoria opened, then closed her mouth. It was in a thin line. "In that case. I'm going to go ba…"

As Victoria started to leave the dungeon area Regina stood and went to the bars. "No, Victoria, wait. Come with me, back to the Enchanted Forest."

A bark of laughter escaped Victoria. "You are still behind bars young lady, are you not?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "For now. But I assure you, it's a temporary condition."

Victoria stared at Regina as if trying to read her mind, "And, what will I be doing while you're… remedying your condition?"

Regina put her hands out, shrugging slightly, "Reconnect with your allies. Xena, Gabrielle, this Clark of the Southern Kingdom. You never know when allies may come in handy."

Victoria took another deep breath and sighed and shook her head. She started to exit the dungeons, but at the doorway turned back, "And, young lady. Don't schlump."


End file.
